El Reino de las Sombras
by gabiki18
Summary: A.U. Ambientado en el planeta Vegita, unos cuantos años antes de que naciera Vegeta ¿Como eran las cosas ahi antes de su nacimiento?, Muerte, destruccion, violencia al maximo Una historia en la que el rey Vegeta es el protagonista! NO APTO PARA MENORES
1. Chapter 1

**EL REINO DE LAS SOMBRAS**

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que hay aqui es mio, todo pertenece a el maestro de maestros Akira Toriyama, lo unico mio aqui es el tiempo invertido y la imaginacion, todo sin fines de lucro.

**PRÓLOGO**

La vida en el planeta Vegita era diferente a la de otros planetas, por la sencilla razón de que este era un planeta diferente. Sus leyes eran diferentes, sus jerarquías también lo eran, sus costumbres eran las más rígidas, todo era diferente y no tenía comparación alguna con otro planeta en el universo entero. El planeta era diferente desde el momento en el que se le miraba desde el espacio exterior. Era de un color que podría verse en pocos planetas, era una mezcla de color naranja con rojo, lo cual hacia que pareciera que en algunas partes era de color rosa fuerte. Tenia dos pequeños satélites adornándolo. Al mirarlo, cualquiera sentiría miedo o respeto. Una vez entrando en la atmósfera del planeta, el paisaje no era muy diferenta al exterior. Era un planeta desolado, con altos edificios de una extraña pero a su vez elegante arquitectura, las calles parecían no existir debido a que eran poco transitadas. El cielo era rojo con unas cuantas nubes grises.

Entre todos los edificios sobre salía uno por su altura e imponencia, era el palacio real. Sus gruesas y grises paredes lograban resguardar los más íntimos secretos de la familia real del mismo modo en que los protegía del mundo exterior a pesar de que el ambiente ahí dentro era aun más hostil, seco y frío que en el exterior. Era un palacio solemne y con una decoración de muy buen gusto, con un amplio salón apenas amueblado que se utilizaba solo en ocasiones especiales. También había una elegante sala con finos muebles y en una de las paredes un imponente retrato del Rey. En una habitación lo suficientemente amplia había un comedor con por lo menos veinte sillas a pesar de que solo se utilizaban dos de ellas y las demás eran utilizadas en las escasas reuniones de la elite del planeta.

Es bien sabido que los habitantes de ese planeta, los saiyajin, no son muy sociables, eran más bien de naturaleza solitaria y autosuficiente, tal como los animales, quienes sobreviven cazando y apareándose y que poco necesitan de los demás dándole así un mínimo interés a la vida social. Ellos eran seres con forma humana, todos de cabello negro y alborotado, mirada fría, ceños fruncidos y una cola parecida a la de un mono enredada en sus cinturas. Sus relaciones sociales se limitaban a ir a conquistar planetas. Ese era el mayor interés de los saiyajin; destruir los hacia felices y los dejaba satisfechos al igual que todo lo que conlleva el conquistar planetas: muerte, violaciones, destrucción. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**ADVERTENCIA: **A partir de este capitulo, el contenido no es apto para menores o gente sensible, quien quiera entrar es bajo su responsabilidad.

**Comenzamos... wiiiiiii**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Satisfacción carnal. **

Era el año 730 del calendario del dragón en el planeta Vegita. Justo este año, los saiyajins habían aliado fuerzas con el emperador Freezer, un tirano cruel y despiadado con apariencia de lagarto, un par de cuernos y labios morados. Todos sabían que estar del lado de Freezer era lo mejor, nadie quería ver su planeta hecho polvo espacial. Además el lagarto les proporcionaba naves espaciales de largo recorrido, con lo cual sus conquistas serían más "fáciles" y rápidas. Los saiyajin lo tenia todo para realizar satisfactoria y rápidamente sus conquistas; con la tecnología aportada por el lagarto y la que habían encontrado en las ruinas de los Tsufurujin, después de aniquilarlos, les era más que suficiente.

El rey Vegeta, quien había subido al trono hacia unos meses atrás, era un hombre alta, de mirada fría e inexpresiva, con cabello negro de una forma rara que terminaba en punta. Su cuerpo estaba notablemente marcado debido a los intensos entrenamientos. Portaba orgullosamente un traje de la realeza del planeta, el cual constaba de una armadura blanca con hombreras doradas, pantalón negro, guantes blancos y una capa con el símbolo de la realeza saiyajin grabado en esta.

El silencio reinaba en el palacio real, excepto en algunos cuartos un tanto separado de la casa, los cuales eran utilizados para el entrenamiento. El silencio fue roto por unos pasos y una entrada brusca al salón principal del palacio. El Rey Vegeta, que era quien había entrado, se dirigió hacia la habitación principal. Abrió la puerta bruscamente y busco de forma desesperada dentro de ella, al no encontrar a quien buscaba utilizo su segunda opción.

- ¡ALESHKA! ¡ALESHKA!, En donde demonios se habrá metido esta mujer- murmuro por lo bajo para después acostarse en su cama.

- Aquí estoy, no tienes por que gritar de esa forma- respondió ella saliendo del baño con una toalla enredada en la cabeza y una bata de baño.

La reina era mujer muy bella, de figura delgada y músculos ligeramente marcados, cabello negro, alborotado y largo hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran negros y profundos, pero al mismo tiempo su mirada era vacía, por más que uno la mirara directo a los ojos nunca podría ver más allá de lo que ella quisiera demostrar.

- ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo? Deberías saber que es hora de satisfacerme, debes cumplir con tus obligaciones como reina de este planeta - dijo con voz firme y sentenciante.

- Hoy no por favor- dijo ella en tono de fastidio- estoy agotada, entrene todo el día además de que ya lo hicimos por la tarde- di unos pasos hasta quedar casi junto a su esposo.

Él la jalo y la tiro en la cama de forma brusca para luego ponerse encima de ella. Con una de sus manos le sujeto la cara con fuerza obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos – Sabes bien que eso no me importa tienes que darme un maldito hijo. El heredero de Vegita debe nacer lo mas pronto posible – luego de decir esto comenzó a besarla y al notar que ella no respondía separo sus labios y le dio una bofetada para luego intentar de nuevo.

Aleshka hasta cierto punto resignada abrió sus labios y correspondió a su esposo, ser la reina del planeta Vegita no era tan fácil como parecía. Todos los días debía darle por lo menos una sesión de sexo a su esposo y todo para que el planta Vegita tuviera un heredero al trono. Desde que era muy pequeña siempre se había sentido atraída por Vegeta quien en ese entonces era el príncipe y siempre hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para llegar a convertirse en la esposa de Vegeta. La mayor parte de su infancia y adolescencia la había pasado en el palacio entrenando junto al que ahora era su esposo y desde ese entonces jamás volvió a salir del palacio, se había convertido en su hogar al casarse con Vegeta.

Por otra parte Vegeta acababa de subir al trono hacia algunos meses y por lo tanto su mayor preocupación por el momento era dejar un heredero para su planeta, un heredero digno del trono, un guerrero de clase alta, por eso mismo se había casado con Aleshka, por que era la única mujer que podía darle un heredero digno del trono, ella era una excelente guerrera de clase alta y toda su vida habían entrenado juntos así que no encontró inconveniente alguno en casarse con ella y de ese modo elegirla para ser la madre de su heredero.

Los ánimos en la habitación principal se habían encendido, y ahora todo era un cúmulo de ambos cuerpos, por un momento ella quiso tomar el control de la situación despojando a su esposo del traje de batalla, pero el no podía permitir que la hembra tomara el control de esto y a su vez asumir un papel pasivo, por lo cual el fue quien terminó de quitarse su propia ropa para después arrancarle la bata de baño a su esposa. Posteriormente se quito la ropa interior para dar el siguiente paso, por un momento paso por su mente penetrarla de una vez por todas pero recapacito, ya que no quería que todo terminara tan pronto, más por su propio placer que por el de ella. Comenzó besando su cuello, mientras sus manos se deleitaban con la exquisita figura de su mujer, decidió detenerse un poco en sus caderas y empezó a bajar su boca recorriendo cada milímetro del cuerpo de su mujer. Mientras tanto ella enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de su esposo y con la mano que le queda libre recorría su espalda. Ella quería que su esposo disfrutara tanto como ella lo estaba haciendo y a pesar de que sabía que a él no le agradaba nada que ella quisiera tomar el control, pero simplemente no podía resistirlo, no podía quedarse en la cama como si estuviera muerta, drogada o desmayada, quería hacer algo para que ambos lo disfrutaran. Tomo el miembro de su esposo con ambas manos y comenzó a juguetear con el. Lentamente emprendió proporcionándole un suave masaje, provocando que ambos cayeran en una especie de transe debido al placer. Vegeta lamía sus pezones con desesperación, los mordisqueaba suavemente arrancándole a su esposa algunos gemidos ahogados de placer. Prosiguió besando su vientre, lamiendo cada parte que se le atravesaba hasta que por fin llegó a donde quería llegar, su vagina. Ahí se detuvo pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que ansiaba posar sus labios en ella. Suavemente respiro provocando una torcida sonrisa de placer en su mujer para posteriormente pasar su lengua sobre la parte mas intima de ella, haciendo círculos con ella y succionando, mientras introducía un par de dedos dentro de ella, esto provoco un gemido en su esposa que lo hizo continuar hasta que la sintió estremecerse indicando así que había llegado al orgasmo. Ella no quiso quedarse atrás y decidió recostar a su esposo sobre la cama quedando ella encima de él, lentamente beso todo su marcado cuerpo bajando hasta encontrarse con su pene, lentamente lo lamió para posteriormente introducirlo en su boca haciendo movimiento de arriba abajo, succionando, todo alternadamente hasta que su marido sintiendo que no podía resistir mucho, tomo su cabeza y la separo de él la recostó en la cama para luego colocarse sobre ella y finalmente penetrarla, ella se quejo ligeramente al sentir la entrada tan brusca, pero pronto se recupero y ambos comenzaron a moverse acompasadamente, sus movimientos eran de cierta forma salvajes, tanto que parecía que la cama iba a caerse. La necesidad de que sentir aún más, los llevo a enroscar sus colas en la cintura del otro para así obtener mayor presión. Ella decidió que no le bastaba con eso así que hizo rodar a su esposo hasta quedar sobre el, sin perder el compás continúo moviéndose de forma desenfrenada mientras él jugaba con sus pechos. Después de un largo rato ella comenzó a sentir como si algo dentro de ella fuese a estallar y de un momento a otro el orgasmo de ambos llegó dejándola caer rendida sobre su esposo, que intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. En la cara de ambos podía verse una inconfundible mueca de satisfacción. Cuando por fin se recupero rodó sobre su cuerpo haciendo que su esposa se posara en la cama, él se levantó y se dirigió a darse una ducha, ya que en tan solo unas horas saldría a una misión que duraría aproximadamente dos semanas.

**N.A. 1**: Pues primero que nada... Feliz cumple SaiyaElite. Esta historia es tuya, es para ti como ya lo sabes lo prometido es deuda, es tu regalo de cumpleaños jeje se que tarde mas de 6 meses en escribir algo y ps queria que fuera tu ragalo de cumple, disfrutalo y espero de todo corazon que te guste.

**N.A. 2**: Ok publico, no me maten debo aclarar que por el contrario de mis personajes yo no estoy nada satisfecha con esto, pero ps me agarraron las carreras como a toda buena mexicana jajaja

¿Dudas?, ¿Comentarios?, ¿Sugerencias?, ¿Bombas explosivas?, ¿Jitomatasos? lo que sea es bueno, solo dejen reviews para que sepa si puedo continuar o no ok?

Besos a todos!!

**gabiki18**


	3. Máscaras

**Este capitulo no contiene lemon, pero igual espero que lo disfruten, prometo mas lemon para los capitulos que siguen...**

**A leer se ha dicho...**

* * *

**Capitulo 2. Máscaras.**

Cuando por fin hubo recuperado el aliento, Aleshka se giro sobre si misma y se dispuso a descansar. Estaba acostumbrada a la indiferencia de su esposo, desde el día que se caso con él tuvo claro que su vida sería tan vacía como siempre, que ese matrimonio no sería mas que una farsa, una obligación que él tenía que cumplir para poder heredar el trono. Ella estaba acostumbrada a esa vida. Desde muy pequeña sus padres la habían dejado en manos de los reyes para que esta tuviera un entrenamiento duro y digno de una saiyajin de clase alta. Siempre supo que su destino era quedarse en ese oscuro y frío palacio, que por fuera no ostentaba más de lo que ofrecía en su interior. Se había resignado hace tiempo a ser una simple apariencia, a no ser nada más allá de la reina del Vegita, una reina que debía permanecer en una caja de cristal, una caja que millones de veces desde el día que se caso estuvo tentada a romper, una tentación que solo podía vencer cuando se imaginaba a ella misma viviendo en alguna casucha (en el mejor de los casos) vacía, no podía verse a si misma viviendo sin todos los lujos con los cuales contaba dentro del palacio, sin mencionar las comodidades y privilegios que esta posición le permitía.

Supo que no seria feliz jamás desde el día que cruzo la imponente y alta puerta del palacio a la edad de 6 años. Ese día supo que todo con lo que había soñado hasta ese día, no existía y su madre se encargaba de hacérselo saber a pesar de que ella se negaba a ver la realidad. A los 6 años supo por primera vez que su madre tenía la razón, que ellos, los saiyajin por alguna extraña razón no estaban destinados a tener un alma o una conciencia. Ni siquiera conocían esas palabras. Desde ese día aprendió a ser como todos los demás niños de ese planeta, su principal preocupación era su nivel de pelea, ser más fuerte que las otras niñas del palacio, su principal interés era ser tan fuerte como para poder matar a esos estúpidos guerreros con los cuales entrenaba y que todos los días la dejaban mal herida y humillada. Su orgullo siempre terminaba pisoteado y esos malditos bastardos se encargaban de que todos los días su orgullo peor de lo que ya de por sí estaba, soltando estruendosas carcajadas cuando la veían ahí tirada con serias heridas, más de una vez alguno de ellos se atrevió a decir que era débil y que no tardarían en echarla del palacio y que si el rey se apiadaba de ella, tal vez la dejaría con vida. Eso, la hacia cada vez más fuerte, tanto de carácter como físicamente. No sabía exactamente por que pero cada vez que se recuperaba, ardían en ella unas incontrolables ganas de matar y sobre todo a los bastardos que se habían atrevido a reírse de ella el día anterior. Su poder era cada vez mayor y su atracción por el lugar de la reina también. Una tarde cuando tenía tan solo 16 años logro uno de sus más fervientes deseos, logro matar a dos de los guerreros que entrenaban con ella. Ese día Vegeta supo que sería la mujer ideal para darle el heredero al trono que su padre tanto había exigido.

Con estos pensamientos en la cabeza, Aleshka no tardo mucho en quedarse dormida sobre las frías y elegantes sabanas de un material parecido a la seda. Al día siguiente lo que la despertó fue el frío. Vegita no era un planeta cálido, es más ahí jamás sentían ni siquiera un poco de calor. Si bien el planeta no era un lugar muy cálido, tampoco era un lugar demasiado frío. Pero en un lugar como el palacio todo era como el hielo. Al sentir ese frío que se le colaba en los huesos no pudo soportarlo más y se levanto, se dirigió a la ducha para luego ir a su entrenamiento matutino. Tendría algunas semanas _"libres"_ en lo que su esposo volvía de la misión, pasar tiempo libre nunca significó tirarse en un sillón dejando vagar la mente, para ella el tiempo libre era algo más valioso, era sentirse lejos del Rey y a pesar de que significaba cargar con todas las responsabilidades de Vegita sobre sus hombros, a ella no le importaba, por que significaba que no soportaría a su marido durante un largo tiempo. Aleshka procuraba disfrutar de su tiempo libre entrenando todo lo que podía sin que Vegeta se la pasara vigilando sus entrenamientos. Estaba segura de ser la mujer más fuerte de todo el planeta, o de lo contrario no sería la reina, pero su esposo no paraba de reprocharle que era débil y eso hacia que su coraje aumentara su poder de pelea. Tal vez por eso Vegeta _"jugaba"_ a hacerla sentir débil. Cada vez que su marido hacia algo que a ella le disgustaba, se contentaba a sí misma pensando que todo era solo un juego de su marido y que lo hacia solo para obligarla a usar su poder al máximo. Pero no, ese no era su esposo. Vegeta lo hacia por diversión, por ver como se dibujaba en el rostro de su mujer una mueca de incomparable odio.

Cuando se dirigía a la sala de entrenamientos, en uno de los pasillos se encontró con un ser que a su parecer era repugnante, tenia una cabeza parecida a la de un pez, cuerpo verde lleno de escamas y ojos oscuros inyectados en sangre. Esa visión era tan repugnante a su vista que ni siquiera se atrevía a verlo directamente a la cara.

- Su majestad, el emperador Freezer quiere verla – dijo la criatura haciendo una reverencia.

Por un momento cruzo por su mente negarse a la orden de Freezer, pero luego recapacito ya que no quería meterse en problemas en la ausencia de su esposo, y negarse a Freezer significaba meterse en problemas.

- Dile que enseguida voy – dijo tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos.

Cuando llego al lugar en el que se encontraba Freezer intento reprimir una mueca de asco. El lugar tenía completamente impregnado el olor férreo de la sangre además de un terrible hedor a putrefacción, mugre, sudor y otra cosa que aún no lograba descifrar que era, pero por lo visto el _"emperador"_ ya ni siquiera lo notaba. A ella no le disgustaba el olor a sangre, por el contrario, disfrutaba de el, lo que provocaba sus crecientes nauseas era los demás olores. La habitación era oscura y no le sorprendió encontrarse con más de un cadáver en su camino, los cuales esquivo e incluso se dio el gusto de pisotear alguno. Tenía claro que no eran saiyajin, pues Freezer no se atrevía a desatar la furia de estos.

- Deseaba verme – dijo con un tono altanero, pero al mismo tiempo respetuoso.

El _"emperador"_ no era más que un lagarto con cuernos y labios morados, pero todos le temían, ya que sabían que poseía un poder incomparable y que solo el poder del legendario Súper Saiyajin seria capaz de derrotarlo. Todos esperaban la llegada del legendario Super Saiyajin con ansias. Cada vez que Aleshka lo veía no podía evitar sentir una mezcla de asco y temor, pero sabía a la perfección que debía controlar ambas sensaciones si no quería que el tirano se aprovechara de ellas.

- Mi querida Aleshka – dijo en tono tranquilo – creo que olvidaste que no debes poner ese tono de altanería conmigo.

- Lo siento, pero no tengo otro – Sabía que esa altanería le costaría muy caro y esperaba un golpe del lagarto, pero para su sorpresa el lagarto solo soltó una estruendosa carcajada que sonó a lo largo de los pasillos del palacio.

- Veo que la ausencia de tu marido te da valor – el lagarto acercó su cola hasta rozar la mejilla de Aleshka.

Ante el gesto, ella intentó dar un paso atrás, pero Freezer anticipándose a su reacción rodeo su cintura con la cola y la atrajo hacia sí, ante lo cual ella solo soltó un pequeño respingo. Le repugnaba la idea de que el lagarto la tocara y peor aún tenerlo tan cerca. No soportaba el olor que el lagarto despedía. Cuando el lagarto la soltó ella rió discretamente, pero de modo que él la escuchara.

- No te atreves a hacerme algo por miedo a los saiyajins ¿Cierto?, ellos unirían fuerzas y te matarían si llegaras a tocar a la reina de su planeta. No seas estúpido Freezer, ¿En verdad crees en esa leyenda del legendario súper saiyajin? Eso no existe ni existirá jamás.

- Pues tu marido esta convencido de lo contrario, y de hecho por alguna estupida razón el cree que tu darás a luz a ese legendario guerrero, por eso mi querida Aleshka tú debes evitar quedar preñada. Y ¿Quieres decirme por que si crees que esa leyenda es tan estúpida HAS ESTADO FORNICANDO CON TU MARIDO TODAS LAS NOCHES PARA TENER UN MALDITO HEREDERO? – esto último lo dijo bastante alterado, al tiempo que tiraba la copa que sostenía en la mano derecha.

- Que yo busque dar un hijo a Vegeta no significa que estoy buscando dar vida al _"legendario súper saiyajin"_ – dijo en tono de burla.

- Claro, olvidaba que eres una Reina ejemplar – continuó con los sarcasmos – pero dejémonos de tonterías y dime ¿En que demonios estabas pensando cuando decidiste que tener un hijo seria una buena idea? Y por supuesto ¿qué te hizo sospechar que yo no me enteraría de tus planes?

- No estaba en mis planes ocultarte mi deseo de ser madre – dijo con un tono tan frío que provoco una mueca de molestia en Freezer.

- Tu _"instinto maternal"_ me da asco – dijo al momento que escupía el espacio que quedaba entre ellos, ante lo cual Aleshka hizo una mueca de asco.

- Por lo visto anoche estuviste bastante ocupado – dijo rodeando uno de los cuerpos – te divierten demasiado esas asquerosas hembras del planeta Flaton.- Su asco cada vez era mayor y por mementos sentía incontenibles ganas de vomitar e incluso creía sentirse mareada.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia y deja de intentar evadir el tema de tu asqueroso heredero.- dijo al tiempo que dejaba caer pesadamente su cola, provocando que parte del suelo se desprendiera.

- No lo evado, solo pensé que ya no había nada más que decir con respecto a eso, todo esta dicho. Yo tengo un hijo para que Vegeta deje de molestar con su estúpido heredero y tú te contentas con saber que el _"legendario super saiyajin"_ no existe.

- Prefiero no arriesgarme y si llegara a enterarme que estas embarazada yo mismo me encargare de que tú engendro no nazca. – dijo en tono amenazador. – Puedes retirarte.

- No necesito tu consentimiento para hacerlo, ¿Olvidas que soy la Reina del planeta?, puedo hacer lo que quiera. – expresó mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Su intención no era obedecer a Freezer pero quería salir lo más rápido posible para no seguir soportando el hedor de la habitación.

- No te hagas la valiente conmigo, eso no te queda.

Pero ella prefirió ignorar el comentario, si se quedaba un segundo más vomitaría y no estaba de humor para los malos chistes y burlas del lagarto. Una vez que salió respiro profundo varias veces y agradeció internamente poder respirar aire fresco. Mientras caminaba hacia la sala de entrenamiento pensaba en lo repugnante que era el lagarto y en lo bajo que habían caído los saiyajin uniendo fuerzas con él, como si no tuvieran suficiente con el poder que cada luna llena les otorgaba. Se sentía decepcionada de sí misma al pensar que había accedido a tener esa _"cordial" _– por llamarla de alguna forma – relación con el lagarto. Sentía que traicionaba las costumbres ancestrales de su planeta y a su planeta mismo. Sabía que tarde o temprano el lagarto tendría el control total sobre su raza, todo era cuestión de tiempo. Si por algo se distinguía de los demás habitantes del planeta era por su sobresaliente inteligencia. No era del todo brillante, pero tenía una capacidad de racionalización mayor que la de cualquier saiyajin y por eso sabía que le convenía estar del lado de Freezer aunque fuera solo en apariencia.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, apenas se dio cuenta cuando llegó a la sala de entrenamientos, pero inmediatamente se dispuso a hacer algunos ejercicios de calentamiento para luego comenzar con lo que era realmente interesante: Pelear con esos esclavos a los cuales si tenían suerte dejaría mal heridos y los menos afortunados, o como ella lo veía, los menos fuertes quedarían sin vida en el suelo de la sala. Ese pensamiento le dibujo una macabra sonrisa en el rostro, moría de ganas por ver a esos inservibles esclavos tirados en algún rincón desangrándose y ella disfrutando del olor a sangre pura, fresca, ese olor que la hacía sonreír tan solo de recordarlo. No perdió más tiempo en imaginarlo y comenzó con tres esclavos a la vez, el primero de ellos quedo inconsciente en el segundo golpe, lo cual provocó la ira de la reina por no tener un oponente que le dieran batalla, ninguno de esos sujetos era digno de entrenar con ella, sus niveles de pelea eran tan bajos que podía eliminarlos con un solo golpe. Fastidiada en sobre manera decidió eliminarlos a todos sin mayor esfuerzo lanzando un rayo de energía directo a sus cabezas, para luego hacer llamar a algún miembro del ejército Freezar que seguramente durarían más en combate que eso inútiles.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, la Reina salió de la sala en busca de alguien que hiciera llamar a algún soldado con el cual valiera la pena pelear. Para su completa satisfacción el trabajo se le había facilitado, ya que en el pasillo se encontró con un guerrero de clase baja, al cual estaba dispuesta a utilizar en su entrenamiento. En una fracción de segundo su mente se lleno de ideas locas de lo que podía hacer con ese guerrero, y no era por que el fuera un oponente digno, ese tipo de oponentes solo los conseguiría saliendo de conquista, pero hacía algún tiempo que su marido consideraba que el mejor lugar en el que podía permanecer era el palacio. Estaba tan emocionada que tuvo que reprimir un tremendo deseo de dar saltos, pero en su rostro se formo una maliciosa sonrisa.

- Hey tu, entra en este momento a la sala de entrenamiento – dijo en tono demandante, mientras su sonrisa se pronunciaba cada vez más.

El guerrero al ver la sonrisa de la reina supo lo que tenía en mente para él, lo cual le provocó un ligero escalofrío. Cuando entro a la sala vio los cadáveres de los desafortunados esclavos, pero su expresión de frialdad tan característica en los de su raza no cambió, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de escenas, por que a pesar de que no lo enviaban a misiones importantes, había participado en algunas de menor importancia.

El entrenamiento dio comienzo con una fuerte patada de la Reina a su oponente. Sin caer al suelo, el guerrero se doblo del dolor pero no daba muestra alguna de querer atacar a la Reina, lo cual provoco que esta lo tomara de los cabellos y le diera un fuerte golpe en la cara, el cual provoco que brotara sangre de su nariz y labios. Aleshka se acerco a su oponente y cuando estaba a solo unos centímetros de su rostro le habló en un tono que hizo que al guerrero se le helara la sangre.

- Quiero que pelees conmigo con todas tus fuerzas si no quieres terminar igual que ellos – dijo señalando los cuerpos sin vida de los esclavos.

- Yo no temo a la muerte, su majestad.

La respuesta del guerrero hizo enfurecer aún más a la reina, pero contuvo su ira y sin soltar al guerrero, le golpeo en repetidas ocasiones el estomago hasta que este escupió sangre.

- ¿Estas seguro de no querer pelear? Sabes perfectamente que desacatar una orden de tu reina puede costarte más que la vida, puedo torturarte hasta que me canse de ti. Pero en este momento mi interés es pelear y será contigo mientras no encuentre a alguien digno de pelear conmigo ¿Te quedó claro? – dijo sin cambiar su anterior tono de voz.

El guerrero asintió con la cabeza. Era verdad lo que había dicho, no le temía a la muerte, por el contrario consideraba un honor morir sobre todo si se trataba de morir luchando, pero no se sentía capaz de pelear con la reina, sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría con su vida y prefería que lo hiciera lo más pronto posible, pero al parecer en sus planes no estaba matarlo. Por lo menos de momento la reina lo utilizaría para sus entrenamientos hasta que se cansara de él. Morir en manos de su reina sería todo un honor.

La pelea dio comienzo nuevamente con un ataque de la reina el cual el guerrero esquivo. Ante esta acción lejos de enfurecerse la reina sonrió internamente al pensar que su oponente si bien no era del todo fuerte ni digno de pelear con ella (por algo era un guerrero de clase baja) le satisfacía saber que su oponente por lo menos esquivaría algunos de sus ataques. En realidad lo había subestimado, pensó que moriría en el primer golpe al igual que los esclavos.

El guerrero se decidió a atacar a la reina, pensándolo mejor pelear con la reina sería algo gratificante, no cualquiera tenía el honor de pelear con ella o con el rey, así que se decidió a pelear con todas sus fuerzas. La reina tenia todas las de ganar, pero no pensaba dejar sin vida a lo único que la mantenía entretenida por el momento. Pensaba jugar con él durante algunos días para luego deshacerse de él cuando este ya no tuviera las fuerzas suficientes.

* * *

**N.A.: Pues sin mucho que decir, solo que aqui esta el segundo capitulo y que actualizo segun me lo permite el tiempo, gracias por los reviews saiya elite, shanmiyami y witch potter me han dado animos para seguir, aunque sigo sigon estar completamente satisfecha con la historia espero que conforme avance pueda mejorar algo OK?**

**Ahora si, ¿quejas?, ¿sugerencias? ¿bombas fetidas? ¿explosivos? ¿tomatazos? Lo que quieran!!**

**Lo que sea!! solo quiero reviews!!**


	4. Recuerdos

**N.A: Pues ahora si hay lemon asi que ya saben si son personas sensibles no lo lean ok?**

**A leer se ha dicho!!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3. Recuerdos. **

Dos horas después, aburrida y sobre todo fastidiada del nivel de pelea de su contrincante decidió terminar con su corto entrenamiento y dejar que el guerrero fuera a una cámara de recuperación para utilizarlo en otra ocasión. Estar en el planeta le aburría, lo que ella quería era salir a conquistar algún planeta en compañía de su marido, pensar en lo que podían hacer mientras mataban a los habitantes del planeta, provocaba que se excitara.

Mientras tanto, en una nave a varios miles de años luz, el Rey Vegeta sentía un agradable escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al tiempo que pensaba en su nueva misión. Era un planeta grande, con guerreros de mediano poder de pelea y tecnología ligeramente mejor que la de ellos. Su emoción se acrecentaba cada vez que pensaba en las conquistas anteriores. Hacia casi un año que había decidido que su esposa sólo participaría en conquistas menores, no lo hacía por subestimar su poder, lo que en realidad pretendía era protegerla de posibles peligros que en cada conquista se hacían inevitables. Quería protegerla debido a que era la única hembra en todo el planeta que podía darle un heredero digno del trono de Vegita. No podía evitar sonreír con malicia y un poco de morbo cada vez que recordaba la última conquista junto a su esposa.

_FLASH BACK_

Media docena de naves aterrizaron en el planeta Malak, dentro de cada una de ellas se encontraban guerreros saiyajin de clase alta, todos ellos seleccionados cuidadosamente para la misión. El rey del planeta Vegita junto a su esposa, fueron los primeros en abandonar su nave. El planeta varios millones de habitantes, casi todos con niveles de pelea insignificantes, pero algunos serían unos interesantes oponentes debido a su poder.

El rey se sentía emocionado, sentía la adrenalina recorrerle el cuerpo, pero sentía algo más, una creciente excitación. El planeta estaba lleno de poderes insignificantes y los pocos que sobresalían no representaban peligro alguno para ellos, por lo tanto decidió que lo mejor sería luchar por separado. La orden de dispersarse no se hizo esperar, cada uno atacaría un punto diferente, dirigió una fugaz mirada a su esposa y luego todos partieron en distintas direcciones. Pronto su rastreador le indico una presencia que lo seguía, era ella. Bajo su velocidad unos instantes para dejar que ella lo alcanzara, cuando lo hizo juntos emprendieron vuelo intercambiando miradas de vez en cuando.

Llegaron al sitio en el que se encontraba la presencia más poderosa del planeta. El lugar estaba prácticamente desierto a su alrededor lo único que distinguían eran hierbas altas y una pequeña casa hecha de un material que ellos desconocían. Al parecer se trataba de un lugar tranquilo. A sus oídos llegó como en un susurro el sonido de un río, Aleshka hizo una mueca de fastidio ya que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo sonidos, lo sentía como un mosquito zumbándole cerca del oído.

- ¿Podríamos darnos prisa? Ese maldito zumbido esta fastidiándome – dijo al ver que su marido no pretendía moverse.

- Yo también estoy ansioso de comenzar el juego – comentó dirigiéndole una mirada llena de lujuria a su esposa, ante lo cual ella sonrió.

- Vamos – fue lo único que atino a decir mientras señalaba con un movimiento de cabeza el lugar en el que se encontraba la casa.

Avanzaron a paso lento hasta el lugar cuando llegaron ahí, notaron que el dueño de la presencia más poderosa del planeta estaba sentado en una especie de silla afuera de la casa. A ninguno de los dos les cruzo por la cabeza la idea de terminar inmediatamente con su oponente, lo que ambos querían era pelear, así que ella lanzó cuidadosamente un rayo de energía que apenas le rozo una mejilla. Ante esta acción el hombre despertó sobre saltado poniéndose de pie y buscando con la vista a su atacante. Vegeta y Aleshka ni se inmutaron de su sitio cuando el sujeto intento se puso en posición de pelea, por el contrario hicieron una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa.

- Creo que sería una pelea injusta un dos contra uno, o ¿tu que opinas Vegeta?- dijo a su marido con cierta impaciencia.

- Bien, lo dejare con la fuerza suficiente para que acabes pelees con él- le respondió adivinando sus intenciones de empezar la pelea, pero le no permitiría que ella tuviera una pelea más interesante, solo le reservaría el final.

- ¿Estas bromeando verdad?- volteo a verlo bastante decepcionada

- ¿Te parece que estoy bromeando?

- Bien, solo no lo agotes demasiado – dijo con un aire de frustración.

Después de su pequeña conversación, de forma veloz y casi imperceptible, Vegeta se lanzo en contra de su oponente tomándolo por sorpresa. Sus ataques eran demasiado rápidos para su oponente, lo golpeo en el estómago en repetidas ocasiones haciendo que escupiera sangre, su oponente intentaba defenderse, pero solo lograba esquivar algunos de los golpes que iban dirigidos a él. Pero en un momento en que el rey se distrajo mirando de reojo a su esposa, su oponente logro darle un golpe que si bien, no lo hirió de gravedad, si lo dejo un poco aturdido. Enfadado por el golpe que acaban de darle, el rey se dispuso a pelear con todas sus fuerzas, estaba dispuesto a terminar con ese sujeto así que le dio un par de golpes en el estómago, luego una patada que su contrincante esquivo, pero al descuidar su defensa recibió un ligero golpe que apenas si le rozo la mejilla. El sujeto parecía cansado y él apenas había comenzado a divertirse, por lo tanto decidió terminar con el de un solo golpe, pero luego recordó que había prometido a su esposa que dejaría que terminara con esa basura, así que se sostuvo a su oponente de los cabellos, observo por un momento su rostro completamente desfigurado por los golpes y luego dirigió una mirada a Aleshka al tiempo que lanzaba al suelo al sujeto.

- Todo tuyo – le dijo en tono de desprecio.

Ante esto, la reina se lanzo contra el que ahora era su oponente con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro. Acerco un poco su rostro a una herida cercana a la frente del sujeto y la olfateo. El olor a sangre la excitaba tanto, que decidió que la muerte del guerrero sería dolorosa, pero sobre todo tenía en mente provocarle una intensa hemorragia para poder disfrutar más de ese olor. Así lo hizo, poco a poco con algunos rayos de energía, fue haciendo pequeños cortes en la piel del guerrero, todos en puntos estratégicos para que saliera la mayor cantidad de sangre posible. La última herida que hizo fue justo en el corazón provocando la inmediata muerte del guerrero. Aleshka se sentía excitada y el Rey no se quedaba atrás. Con mucho cuidado ella se acerco al cadáver del guerrero, paso uno de sus dedos por encima de una herida y lo lleno de sangre que luego lamería provocativamente para su esposo. El se acerco hasta donde ella estaba, la tomo con fuerza por la cintura y le quito la armadura, luego se quito la suya y procedió a recostar de forma nada sutil a su esposa. El olor de la sangre provocara que se sintiera aún más excitado de lo que ya estaba y tener a su mujer cerca hacía que su cuerpo le exigiera cada vez más. Aleshka podía sentir la creciente erección de su esposo en su entre pierna y no podía esperar más para ser penetrada, así que tomo el pene de su esposo con una mano y lo dirigió justo a donde quería. Entendiendo lo que su esposa le pedía el Rey la penetro, ambos de vez en cuando estiraban sus manos para empaparlas con algo de sangre del guerrero, y luego la llevaban hasta el cuerpo del otro dejando impregnado el olor férreo en sus cuerpos. Con movimientos acompasados y la vez furiosos ambos llegaron al orgasmo quedando tendidos en medio de la hierba, junto al cadáver de su victima.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Al sentir aterrizar la nave, el Rey salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Sabía que habían llegado su destino: el planeta Graunt. Era un planeta pequeño en comparación de Vegita, pero tenía un buen aspecto, por lo menos hasta ahora. Si se esforzaban lo suficiente para no dañar el planeta y si los habitantes no se resistían, tendrían bastante materia prima de excelente calidad por explotar. Con el nivel de pelea de sus adversarios, anticipo batallas aburridas en las cuales lo difícil sería enfrentarse a la tecnología. Si lo miraba bien, era muy parecido a su planeta, el cielo era rojo teñido tan solo con algunas nubes negras; en ocasiones a lo lejos se veían algunos rayos, pero estos eran tan lejanos que apenas parecían hilos de plata adornando el cielo. Lo que a Vegeta le representaba un ligero problema era el clima, ya que era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Ese lugar era bastante caliente, él sentía como si estuviera en el mismo infierno, por momentos, sentía que el calor lo asfixiaría, pero puedo sobreponerse intentando ignorar el calor. Dando un leve y casi inaudible suspiro dio la orden de comenzar la batalla. Los saiyajin se dispersaron por el planeta y Vegeta se dirigió a un lugar en donde parecían reunidas las presencias más poderosas del planeta. El nivel de pelea de sus futuros contrincantes era muy bajo comparado con el suyo, pero aún así quería divertirse o por lo menos intentarlo. Conforme iba avanzando, comenzó a notar que la tecnología del planeta era bastante avanzada, más aun que la de Freezar. Los habitantes del planeta eran muy parecidos a los reptiles, eran de un color azul verdoso y con garras en lugar de dedos, su cabeza era parecida a una roca, no tenían orejas solo tenían una pequeña abertura que Vegeta supuso les servían para escuchar.

Cuando llegó a su destino se encontró con los sujetos más poderosos del planeta los encontró listos para pelear, como si lo hubieran estado esperando. Después de intercambiar miradas, sus oponentes tomaron posición de pelea y los cuatro atacaron al mismo tiempo. La pelea no era difícil, por el contrario la gravedad de ese planeta y la poca habilidad de sus oponentes le facilitaba el trabajo. En un descuido uno de ellos logro golpearle el estómago, lo cual otro de sus oponentes aprovecho para golpearle el rostro. Ante esto Vegeta no pudo contener su furia y lanzo varios rayos de energía para terminar de una vez por todas con sus oponentes. Cuando comenzaba a creer que la situación se tornaba aburrida un rayo de energía paso rozándole el rostro dejando un leve corte del cual escurrió sangre, al girar sobre sus talones vio un aparato enorme que apuntaba hacia él, con una especie de agujero del cual salía la energía que lo había lastimado. No le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta que estaba rodeado por varios de esos aparatos, además a su alrededor habían miles de sujetos portando armas más pequeñas. En un principio pensó en eliminar todos los aparatos de una vez por todas y continuar con la depuración del planeta, pero le pareció demasiado aburrido, por lo cual decidió jugar un poco con ellos aún arriesgando su vida. Los reptiles comenzaron a atacar con las armas más pequeñas mientras Vegeta esquivaba con gran facilidad los disparos, algunos de ellos pasaban cerca rasgando parte de su armadura, pero ninguno le hacia daño. Por su parte el Rey lanzaba pequeños rayos eliminando uno por uno a los reptiles, pero al ver que poco a poco morían, los lagartos que manejaban las maquinas más grandes comenzaron a disparar haciendo más difícil su trabajo.

En pocos minutos Vegeta había terminado con la mitad de sus oponentes, pero de pronto le surgió una idea que le pareció excelente. De forma inesperada detuvo sus ataques y levanto las manos en señal de fingida derrota.

* * *

**N.A: Ps no tengo nada que decir de este capitulo, solo que por favor por lo que mas quieran dejen reviews!! Ah!1 por cierto, no prometo actualizar demasiado pronto por que mi tiempo no me lo permite, pero hare lo que este en mis manos**

**BeSiToS **

**gabiki18**


	5. La Fortaleza

**Hola de nuevo!! ya se que me tarde siglos en subir un nuevo capitulo, pero de verdad el tiempo no me lo permitia. El capitulo no es muy largo y una vez más no hay lemos, lo siento pero creoq ue por lo menos en 2 o 3 capitulos mas no lo habra. Ya por ultimo los dejo coen el capitulo y espero que lo disfruten y que la espera haya valido la pena.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4. La Fortaleza**

En pocos minutos Vegeta había terminado con la mitad de sus oponentes, pero de pronto le surgió una idea que le pareció excelente. De forma inesperada detuvo sus ataques y levanto las manos en señal de fingida derrota.

Los lagartos se acercaron a él y le ataron las manos con una especie de cuerda, solo que era de un material más rígido. Obligaron a Vegeta a entrar en una especie de vehículo primitivo que contaba con cuatro ruedas y estaba hecho de un material poco resistente, que seguramente con un solo golpe quedaría inservible. Una vez dentro lo dirigieron hasta lo que parecía ser un palacio, que desde su punto de vista no era ni la mitad de imponente que el suyo, por el contrario lucía viejo y desgastado. Su palacio en Vegita le triplicaba en habitaciones, altura y elegancia, este palacio más bien parecían ruinas y por un momento tuvo la impresión de que sus saiyajin ya habían pasado por ahí, pero luego lo reconsidero ya que si alguno de sus guerreros hubiese pasado por aquel lugar estaría completamente destruido.

Una vez que llegaron al supuesto palacio los lagartos obligaron a Vegeta a bajar del vehículo y lo condujeron dentro, tal como parecía por fuera por dentro el lugar estaba prácticamente en ruinas parecía que las paredes se desmoronarían al simple contacto. Lo llevaron por un oscuro pasillo que olía a humedad (aunque en realidad dudaba que en aquel lugar hubiera agua), el aire en ese lugar era mucho más pesado y cada vez se le dificultaba más respirar, incluso percibía cenizas en el aire y un molesto olor a azufre. Cada que inhalaba sentía que la ceniza le raspaba la garganta, el lugar además de ser demasiado pequeño era asfixiante y debido al calor era como estar en el mismo infierno.

Después de bajar como mínimo tres pisos por unas escaleras que se desmoronaban poco a poco llego a una especie de sótano, en el cual se encontraba un largo pasillo y al final algo que parecía una puerta que pensó sería una especie de mazmorra. Los lagartos lo dirigieron por el pasillo y al llegar al final uno de ellos entro a la habitación saliendo de ella casi enseguida, con un gesto les indico a los demás que siguieran adelante. Para su sorpresa tras la puerta se encontraba una amplia habitación que bien podría ser el salón principal, solo que esta estaba un poco descuidada y al revisarla con la mirada supo el motivo del sofocante calor, el olor a azufre y la ceniza en el aire: por los costados de la habitación corrían pequeños canales de lava burbujeante. Al fondo alcanzaba a verse una masa amorfa cubierta por las sombras, la figura era más grande que cualquier otro habitante del planeta. Había estado tan preocupado en tratar de distinguir la forma de su oponente que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de ver su poder de pelea en el rastreador. Para su sorpresa el rastreador estaba en blanco, su oponente no emitía ni rastro de energía, parecía como si estuviera muerto y si no fuera por que alcanzo a percibir que se movía un poco, hubiera jurado que lo estaba. Uno de los lagartos que lo custodiaba se acerco a quitarle la cuerda que le ataba las manos y al instante noto que le había dejado una pequeña marca, como si fuera una quemadura, lo cual supuso se debía a la fuerza con la que lo habían apretado. Lo acercaron hasta donde se encontraba la figura y por un momento dudo de su rastreador, pero luego confió en que la tecnología de los hombres de Freezar era tan avanzada que no fallaría y menos en un planeta tan pequeño y con presencias tan poco poderosas.

Una vez estando cerca las sombras se disiparon y pudo notar a quien estaba oculto; era una figura bastante extraña y bastante mas obesa que los demás habitantes del planeta, su poder de pelea era insignificante y sin embargo había algo que a Vegeta no le agradaba, había algo que lo hacia sentirse inseguro. Estaba tan agobiado pensando en la inseguridad que la figura le causaba que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando este se levanto. Se sentía emocionado, pero también sentía algo en el pecho que no podía describir por que nunca antes lo había sentido. Tal vez si lo había sentido una o dos veces cuando era niño, pero siempre fue obligado a reprimirlo, lo que sentía era miedo aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.

Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente decidió no darle oportunidad al _débil_ y falto de presencia de su oponente y ataco. Un golpe, dos, vino el tercero y quizás hubiera venido el cuarto de no ser por que no surtían ningún tipo de efecto así que decidió lanzar un poco de energía, pero nada. Por un momento pensó que después de todo no sería tan fácil como había pensado eliminar a su oponente, pero decidió concentrarse en la pelea, decidió que quería terminar con eso lo mas pronto posible. Al lanzar la energía se dio cuenta de que su oponente no se había movido ni un solo centímetro y que sus ataques no le habían hecho ni un solo rasguño. Comenzaba a irritarse y sobre todo le irritaba el hecho de que esa masa deforme no hubiera lanzada ni un solo ataque, como si él no fuera digno de recibirlo, su furia crecía y con ella las ganas de asesinar a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de ese planeta para poder salir de ahí a su siguiente misión, pero su actual oponente se lo impedía.

Por fin, su oponente se había decidido a atacar, o por lo menos eso parecía que iba a hacer cuando se movió pero lo único que hizo fue sentarse de nuevo su sitio, Vegeta estaba completamente desesperado ninguno de sus ataque surtía efecto y la energía que había lanzado resulto inútil, pues no le hizo ni un solo rasguño. La tensión crecía pero por un momento se detuvo a pensar (algo realmente raro en los de su raza), ya que tuvo el presentimiento de que no sería si no con inteligencia que le ganaría. Justo pensaba en la mejor forma de atacar cuando sintió un leve rayo que le había rasgado el traje de pelea a la altura del brazo. Unas gotas de sangre, ¡de su sangre! resbalaban por su brazo, las veces que alguno de sus oponentes lo había lastimado sin que el tuviera la oportunidad de defenderse eran muy pocas. La ira no se hizo esperar, perdió por completo la razón era como si nada de lo que hiciera pudiera derrotar al monstruo, se sentía como aquellas ocasiones en las que se convertía en ozaru. ¡Bingo!, esa era la solución, estaba seguro de que había alcanzado a ver una pequeña luna al llegar al planeta, la buscaría y se transformaría. Dentro de su irracionalidad había encontrado la respuesta, ahora el problema sería como sacar de ahí a esa cosa, ya que de alguna manera tenía que llevarlo al exterior.

Otro rayo. Una vez más lo había tomado por sorpresa y esta vez le había dado en una pierna, pero no se sorprendió ya que estaba completamente distraído pensando como sacar a esa cosa de ahí. Ni siquiera recordaba el camino como para salir a pie, así que opto por la salida que tenía más a su alcance. Un rayo de energía salio disparado directo a la cabeza de uno de los lagartos, la cual exploto al instante salpicando de sangre a sus compañeros. Todos lo miraban atónitos, ahora que por un descuido ninguno tenía armas no sabían como defenderse, la cabeza de otro voló y luego la del otro y la del otro también, ahora solo quedaban la enorme masa y él así que decidió que era hora de comenzar con la acción.

Uno por uno los pilares se fueron haciendo añicos por obra de Vegeta y justo cuando no quedaba ni uno solo que sostuviera la construcción y comenzaba el derrumbe emprendió el vuelo y busco una salida. Una vez que estuvo afuera se detuvo a contemplar como el insignificante palacio quedaba reducido a escombros, ahora venía la mejor parte esperar a que esa cosa saliera de ahí. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro segundos… medio minuto, si esa cosa no salía pronto de ahí moriría y la diversión terminaría.

Booomm

Los escombros salieron disparados en todas las direcciones y la enorme masa salió sin un solo rasguño, completa como si le hubiera caído una esponja encima. Ahora que estaba ambos afuera podía apreciar mejor a su oponente y su aspecto le pareció repugnante, su aspecto era bastante parecido al de los habitantes del planeta, solo que en el lugar en donde debía ir la boca había solo un hueco, los ojos apenas si se le veían y en el lugar de la nariz había dos aberturas por las que entraba el aire. Vegeta sonrió o por lo menos eso intento, su plan había salido a la perfección, ahora el siguiente paso era buscar la bola resplandeciente, así que emprendió el vuelo en busca de su mayor esperanza: la luna, estaba dispuesto a recorrer el planeta entero con tal de encontrar el pequeño satélite. Dudaba seriamente que la enorme masa pudiera volar, pero algo le decía que no tendría problemas para alcanzarlo, después de varios minutos de vuelo pudo vislumbrar a lo lejos un pequeño resplandor en el cielo… ¡ahí estaba, la había encontrado! Acelero el vuelo para llegar lo más pronto posible y cuando estaba a punto de detenerse para mirar la luna un rayo de energía lo alcanzó, esta vez le había herido una pierna, se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de que su oponente se encontraba justo debajo de él, no quiso perder mas tiempo preguntándose como es que había llegado hasta ese lugar así que decidió seguir adelante con su plan.

Alzó la vista en busca del satélite y nuevamente un rayo alcanzo su costado, pero esta vez no tuvo tiempo de sentirlo. Sus pupilas comenzaban a dilatarse, su pulso era cada vez mas acelerado, sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, comenzaba a perder la razón. Sintió como sus manos y las demás partes de su cuerpo crecían, sintió ganas de apretar los puños hasta lastimarse con sus propias garras, sentía una desesperación infinita y un inmenso dolor de cabeza. Sentía su piel estirarse como si se tratara de la tela de la que estaban hechos los tajes de pelea, su cara se cubría poco a poco de pelo al igual que todo su cuerpo, un aullido de dolor y satisfacción escapo de su garganta… y ya no era él, ahora era un guerrero de furia incontenible que le doblaba en tamaño a su contrincante. No podía más, necesitaba sacar toda la furia que llevaba dentro, era necesario golpear algo, lanzar energía o lastimar a alguien y ese alguien estaba justo frente a el. Parecía como si una sonrisa se hubiera dibujado en el rostro del enorme mono y sin tomarse mas tiempo lanzo un rayo de energía a su oponente, pero este se movió tan rápido que Vegeta no fue capaz percibirlo. Su furia se hizo notar, se golpeo el pecho en repetidas ocasiones mientras desgarradores gritos salían de su garganta, se puso en cuclillas y tomo a su oponente entre sus manos. Era algo realmente asqueroso tener que tocarlo, ya que a pesar de tener las manos casi cubiertas de pelo podía sentir la flácida textura de su oponente y sentía como si en cualquier momento se le fuera a resbalar de la mano, trataba de apretarlo fuerte esperando sentir que algún hueso se rompiera, pero esto no ocurrió y solo habían dos razones posibles:

Su oponente no tenía huesos.

La cosa estaba tan cubierta por su propia piel que por eso no lograba hacer daño alguno.

No sabía por que pero tenía la impresión de que era la segunda opción. Su ira crecía a cada instante así que no pudo evitar apretar más fuerte a su oponente, pero al ver que no obtenía resultado alguno lo lanzo contra unas montañas en señal de completa desesperación. La montaña había pasado a ser solo rocas y de entre los escombros salió la cosa a quien esta vez Vegeta pateo, nuevamente se puso en cuclillas lo tomo entre sus manos y apretó una vez más, al ver que no obtenía resultados cayo en completa desesperación y lo lanzo hacia los escombros al tiempo que lanzaba un rayo de energía. Esta vez había logrado algo su oponente estaba lleno de un líquido viscoso, el cual pensó era el equivalente su sangre, pero aún se movía indicándole que seguía con vida. Un rayo más basto para que la enorme masa estallara en mil pedazos dejando solamente líquido viscoso esparcido por todo el lugar.

Por fin había logrado su objetivo y ahora se dedicaría a eliminar a todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino.

* * *

**Y bien? que les parecio? haganmelo saber por favaor dejer rr!!**

**BeSiToS**

**gabiki18**


	6. Turbulencias

**Pues bien... aqui esta otro capitulo.**

**Mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero el tiempo no me lo permitia, prometo ponerme las pilas y actualizar tan pronto como pueda.**

**El capitulo es algo cortito y la verdad es que en parte es un poco de relleno, pero era necesario para continuar con la historia.**

**A leer...**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5.**** Turbulencias.**

Por fin había logrado su objetivo y ahora se dedicaría a eliminar a todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino.

Sentía una enorme necesidad de destruir todo lo que encontraba a su paso aunque lo único que había en esa parte del planeta eran pequeñísimos montículos de rocas, estaba completamente desierto. Los minutos (o tal vez horas, ya había perdido la noción del tiempo) pasaban y con ellos la luna y la necesidad de destruir, solo iban dejando cansancio a su paso. Cuando por fin perdió del todo su transformación decidió que buscaría a los demás saiyajin para terminar con la purga y marcharse al siguiente planeta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Parecía que las cosas en el planeta Vegita iban de lo más normal, guerreros que entrenaban a todas horas del día, centros recreativos que funcionaban a durante las noches para las clases bajas, científicos trabajando en los nuevos proyectos, un emperador que vigilaba todos los movimientos y una reina que cada vez entrenaba menos horas de las que debía.

Aleshka había pasado casi todo el día en su habitación, una duda la consumía por dentro. Su periodo menstrual se había retrasado por lo menos tres semanas, se sentía ligeramente mareada, todo el tiempo tenía nauseas y lo único que últimamente quería era dormir. Jamás había estado encinta pero por lo que sabía esos eran los síntomas, estaba en problemas y lo sabía, si Freezer la llegaba a descubrir seguro la mataba y por otra lado sabía que Vegeta no estaría dispuesto a renunciar a su heredero. Quería salir completamente de dudas pero si asistía al servicio médico el lagarto se enteraría así que no le quedaba más remedio que esperar y mientras esperaba debía buscar la forma de despistar por lo menos un poco al lagarto.

La puerta se abrió de golpe provocando que se sobresaltara. Era él, el asqueroso _"emperador"_ y desde que entro ella supo que sospechaba algo.

- Hace días que casi no entrenas- comenzó el lagarto.

- Lo se, pero en todo el planeta no hay un solo guerrero con el que valga la pena pelear todos son unos débiles – Aleshka trataba de sonar fría y soberbia como siempre y lo estaba logrando.

- Según lo que se hace días estuviste entrenando con un par de esclavos que resultaron muertos y con un guerrero que terminó en las cámaras de recuperación.

- Más a mi favor, eso prueba que nadie en este planeta esta a la altura de la reina, además ya te había dicho que me he aburrido ya, lo que yo quiero son conquistas no estar en este planeta sin hacer nada.

El lagarto se acerco a ella y de forma brusca le tomo la cara con una mano y la acerco lo más que pudo a él – Querida se que sabes lo que te conviene y espero por tu propio bien que no me estés ocultando nada por que sabes que tarde o temprano me enteraría ¿cierto? –

- Lo se, no soy estúpida.

El lagarto la soltó para posteriormente salir de la habitación. Aleshka se tumbo en su cama tratando de pensar en la forma de ocultarle la verdad a Freezer.

Por su parte el lagarto no se había ido del todo contento y estaba cien por ciento seguro de que Aleshka le ocultaba algo y estaba dispuesto a descubrir que era y por la actitud tan sospechosa que estaba tomando sospechaba que esperaba un hijo. Tenía que salir de dudas por que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de permitir que los reyes tuvieran un hijo con el nivel de pelea de ambos seguramente sería un guerrero muy poderoso y si eso sucedía seguramente sería su fin. Al momento de llegar a su habitación (que más bien parecía una nave) llamo a Zaabon y Dodoria.

- Quiero que vigilen y controlen todos y cada uno de los pasos de la reina – su voz era firme y de lo más fría, tanto que sus sirvientes supieron que no podían fallar en lo que les pedía – quiero saber todo lo que hace, a donde va y con quién a que hora entrena (si es que lo hace) con quien y cuantas horas lo hace, a que hora duerme, a que hora come; quiero saberlo TODO y no quiero que ella se entere de que la vigilan, así que arréglenselas como puedan.

Sus súbitos estaban completamente estupefactos, lo que su emperador pedía era demasiado, no podían vigilar tan de cerca de la reina sin que ella se enterara, eso era casi imposible pero tampoco podían negarse a las ordenes de su emperador – Si señor – dijeron ambos con la voz mas firme que pudieron aunque por dentro ambos temblaban solo de pensar lo que les pedían.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lejos del planeta Vegita varias naves con esclavos y guerreros se dirigían hacia su nueva conquista, esta vez se trataba de un planeta más grande y con más materia prima por explotar, Vegeta comenzaba a impacientarse quería llegar lo más pronto posible a ese estúpido planeta, quería matar… si eso era lo que quería, parecía como si los efectos de la luna llena no hubieran pasado aún, quería matar a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

Por otro lado sus pensamientos también estaban ocupados por su esposa, no sabía con exactitud que era lo que pasaba pero tenía la certeza de que dejarla sola en el planeta no era nada seguro, sobre todo por que el lagarto se encontraba ahí. Era bien sabido por todos que si había algo a lo que el _"emperador"_ le temía era al legendario super saiyajin pero sobre todo temía que los reyes dieran vida a ese poderoso guerrero, por lo cual intentaría acabar con alguno de los dos para que esto no se llevara a cabo. Tampoco escapaba de sus ojos el hecho de que Aleshka y Freezar tenían una relación bastante cercana ya fuera por conveniencia de ella o el. En algunas ocasiones prefería confiar en que su hembra era inteligente y que solo mantenía esa relación por conveniencia, pero a ratos la desconfianza lo invadía y lo único que su ofuscada mente podía ver eran escenas en las cuales Aleshka y el lagarto se burlaban de él a sus espaldas mientras planeaban la mejor forma de derrocarlo y quedarse ambos con el planeta utilizando a los habitantes como esclavos. Era en aquellas ocasiones, en las que la irracionalidad lo dominaba, que llevaba a su esposa a tener relaciones de la forma más brutal y animal, tanto así que ella terminaba fatigada e incluso lastimada, poco después la cordura volvía a su mente y se justificaba a si mismo diciéndose que lo hacia por que era de suma importancia dar vida a un heredero.

Vegeta estaba sumergido en estos pensamientos cuando sintió una ligera turbulencia que sacudió su nave, la cual fue seguida por una más fuerte y otra que supero a la anterior, cuando abrió los ojos para saber de que se trataba se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio de una lluvia de meteoritos. Las turbulencias eran cada vez mas fuertes y las tremendas sacudidas que conllevaban no le permitían descansar a gusto, comenzaba a molestarse por esto cuando un pequeño fragmento que se había desprendido de algún meteoro se vino a estrellar contra el cristal de su nave ocasionando que se estrellara. Minutos después todo había vuelto a la normalidad sin dejar mas huella de lo ocurrido que el impacto del meteoro. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente así era su vida: a ratos era como una nave en medio de una tormenta pero sabía que al final siempre llegaba la calma.

Acababa de conciliar el sueño cuando nuevamente sintió una leve turbulencia que le indicaba que acababa de entrar en la atmósfera del planeta Zork. Esta vez se trataba de un hermoso planeta surcado por ríos, cubierto por vegetación y extensos campos. Los habitantes del planeta Zork eran pacíficos y alegres con aspecto parecido al de los saiyajin, debido a que su alimentación se basaba en frutas, cereales y semillas no necesitaba del comercio y fue por ello que todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron el cielo de su planeta varias naves. Los saiyajin habían llegado…

* * *

**Si ya lo se... bastante corto y bastante de relleno pero era super necesario...**

**Aunque ya les he contestado a cada uno por separado debo agradecerles de nuevo. Gracias, Saiya Elite, Witch Potter y Jose luis, gracias por los reviws, la historia es para ustedes y para todos los que se animen a leer esta loca idea, espero que les guste estey todos los capitulos que vienen...**

**BeSiToS**

**gabiki18**


End file.
